Many vehicles include cup holders for a driver and other passengers to place beverages while in the vehicle. Certain of these vehicles are autonomous vehicles, in which the vehicle is driven completely or in part (in various amounts) by an autonomous system rather than by a human driver. However, in certain circumstances in vehicles, including autonomous vehicles and other vehicles, a passenger's beverage may spill in the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for addressing beverage spills in vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.